


【梅闪】新约04

by wangfangxiao



Category: Fate Grand Order
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangfangxiao/pseuds/wangfangxiao
Kudos: 20





	【梅闪】新约04

04.  
梅林从在乌鲁克睁开眼时开始工作，一直工作到最后一刻，那段日子恐怕是他漫长的人生中工作最努力的时光。  
他甚至想好了自愿回应召唤的场景——在漫天的繁花中和他念想已久的千里眼前辈对视，然后心有灵犀一点通。可吉尔伽美什没能跟他对视，他睁开眼的一刹那乌鲁克王就浑身脱力仰面向后倒去，梅林和身旁的神官手忙脚乱地赶过去，还是没能拯救王的后脑勺。  
梅林偏过头用袖子遮住自己的眼睛，只听得到脑袋磕在地上发出的巨响，他咬着牙咧了咧嘴。  
真是的，浪费了大哥哥我预谋已久的初见啊。  
吉尔伽美什撑着身子从地上坐起来，却并没有站着，梅林猜想着他现在已经没有站起来的力气了。  
“糟糕了，我刚才用千里眼看了那女神一眼，”他蹲到王的面前，“会被杀掉吗？是个脾气很好的女神？”  
“如果你看的是伊什塔尔的话，待会就会来杀你了。”吉尔伽美什轻笑着哼了一声，猩红色的眼睛微眯起来看着他，“不过有本王在，你不会有事的。”  
梅林微微皱起眉头，脸上虚假的温柔笑容逐渐消失，紧接着突然抓住王的左手，手心里冰冷的触感早就不在人类的体温范围内。  
“这样下去会死的，”他平静地把王的手放回原处，“城墙的防御也被削弱了，您做事还真是不计后果啊。”  
吉尔伽美什点着头应了一声，语气平淡到好像这个快要因魔力衰竭而死的人与自己毫无关系。  
“给本王供给，”他仰起脸看着自己的魔术师，语气里却没有一点商量的余地，“现在。”  
梅林愣愣地看了他一会，直到被王捏着下巴含住嘴唇才反应过来，吉尔伽美什接吻的风格显而易见地贪图享受，只张开嘴就不再有别的动作了，梅林捧住他的脸，轻而易举地预想到将来需要做的事。  
分开之后他没能盯着王的嘴唇看太久，吉尔伽美什像是刚刚喝了一顿美酒一样豪爽地用手背擦了擦嘴，继续低着头瘫坐在地上。  
“累了，”他的声音听起来很是虚弱，“你来吧。”  
梅林转过头，看着门外似乎晴朗平静的天空，眼睛里却没有焦距。  
“糟了，”他迅速起身，揽过贤王的腰准备抱起来，“把你的魔力聚集到东边城墙上，西边可以暂时放置，快。”  
吉尔伽美什张了张嘴，似乎想问点什么，到最后却什么也没说，低下头闭着眼，把西边的防御解除了。  
梅林弯腰把人横抱起来，径直往寝殿的方向走去，淡紫色的眼睛却大睁着根本没有在看路。  
“西杜丽小姐，”他转头看着准备制止他的祭司长，“刚才王让一支五十人的小队回去休息了吧，麻烦转告他们不用回去了，去西门把那只刚刚闯进来的魔兽杀死。”  
西杜丽愣在原地，有些茫然地看着被他抱在怀里的王。  
“吉尔伽美什王......”  
王似乎累极了，眼都不曾睁开一下，下命令的声音微弱到几乎听不见。  
“照他说的做。”他说。  
她立刻应了一声，抱着石板快步走出大殿，满心的疑惑在想起那个被召唤来的男人黑暗中闪着光的紫色眼睛时便得到了解答。

“原来如此，”她加快速度小跑起来，“是王的同类啊。”

吉尔伽美什被不怎么温柔地摔在床上，魔力衰竭让他感觉大脑缺血，一下被摔得眼冒金星，他按住额头，被那个无礼的人撬开唇瓣吻了进来。  
“抱歉，可能要粗暴一点了，”梅林在接吻的间隙轻声说着，手下却毫不留情地扯下了王的裤子，“东边聚集了很多魔兽，不知道你现在这状况能撑多久。”  
吉尔伽美什从王财里丢出一个装润滑剂的小瓶子表示理解，顺从地张开自己的双腿，哪怕做好了心理准备，这人的不敬还是让他额头冒青筋。  
梅林似乎打定了主意只做两件事——接吻和性交——最有效率的补充魔力的方式，那些他一直用来伪装自己的温柔在紧急的战事前被丢到一旁。只打开腿似乎还不够，他握着王的腿弯轻而易举地把人拖过来，用一个几乎弯起来的姿势把后穴暴露在自己面前。吉尔伽美什愤怒地做了几次深呼吸，然后被一个湿到不行的吻搞到缺氧，沾着润滑的手指毫无预兆地捅进自己的身体里。  
吉尔伽美什仰起头，皱着眉头忍耐在后穴里胡乱翻搅的手指，偶尔擦过前列腺的快感让他缩紧搭在梅林肩膀上的脚趾，但是那人似乎太急躁了，根本没有特地关照王的敏感点。梅林低头看着吞进自己两根手指的穴口，神情平淡到根本看不出是在做爱，倒像在认真高效率地对待工作。  
这杂种......！  
梅林在捅进第三根手指时俯下身和他接吻，王偏过头拒绝了，不过好在虚弱的身体没多少力气，梦魇轻轻地笑了一下，掰过他的脸强行继续。  
“别闹，”他在嘴角讨好般轻咬一口，“再放松点。”  
吉尔伽美什无奈地妥协了，梅林拔出手指将前端顶在穴口，一寸一寸缓慢的推进去，前进的阻力大到让他头皮发麻。  
“我以为你经常做。”他用额头抵住王的，身下人的状况看起来比他还难受。  
“最近......比较忙......”  
梅林埋在里面适应了一会，吉尔伽美什努力地调整着呼吸，可后面还是紧张到抽搐。他听到梅林说了一声抱歉，紧接着屁股里的东西就就开始毫不留情地抽插起来。  
“啊......！”他目瞪口呆地看着身上的人，“混蛋你......慢点！”  
“抱歉啊，要快点给你才行，”梅林有些为难地笑了下，“您稍微忍耐一下吧。”  
吉尔伽美什咬住嘴唇，胸膛因为愤怒而不停起伏着，王一贯不擅长忍耐痛苦，对愉悦的极致追求让任何一丝痛苦都显得难以承受。每一次被顶撞之后都会忍不住发出动物般的哀鸣。后穴逐渐被操到松软，变得没有那么难受了，他伸手抓住床单，房间里只剩下肉体快速碰撞发出的声响。  
梅林一直低着头，垂下的白色长发让人看不清他的神情，紧紧掐在王腰侧的双手用力到留下淤青的指痕。吉尔伽美什盯着一旁红色的床帘，意识到他召唤出的不过是只披着温柔人皮的野兽，他低头看着埋头苦干的男人，逐渐露出一丝笑容。  
这样反倒更有趣了不是吗。  
梅林突然伸出手，抓住他的两只手腕按在头顶，下身用力地撞在他的身体里。吉尔伽美什被他垂下的头发笼罩起来，眼前只看得到濒临高潮的男人发红的面庞，紫色瞳孔因为兴奋泛起的光芒显得格外妖冶，倒真像是只祸乱人间的妖怪。  
梅林顶撞地太过用力，吉尔伽美什再也忍不住自己的呻吟，痛感和快感交杂在一起，他没有因此闭上眼睛，一直盯着梦魇的眼，梅林这副发狠的野兽模样让他感到十分有趣，甚至连自己的身体都无法抑制地兴奋起来，反倒是他比梅林更快迎来高潮，剧烈收缩的后穴让妖精先生也交代在里面。  
吉尔伽美什剧烈的喘息起来，大量的魔力一瞬间涌入他的身体，他看到东边城墙外前仆后继涌向城墙的魔兽，墙头的大炮统一转了方向，将地上炸出好几个大坑。  
他逐渐平静下来，身体总算是恢复了力气，立刻转身把魔力的供给者按在床上，毫不留情地直接掐住梅林的脖子。  
“你这个无礼的杂种，”他低下头盯着梦魇的眼睛，“谁允许你这样对本王的？”  
“冤枉啊，我还不是为了......为了你。”梅林瘫在床上做出投降的姿势，现在看起来倒是人畜无害。  
王眯起眼睛，似乎想透过这层温柔的面具看到藏在里面的妖怪，梅林真诚地和他对视，一丝破绽都没有露出。  
“罢了，本王现在要去再召唤几个从者出来，”他起身套上自己宽松的裤子，“下次再这样我会把你吊起来喝血。”  
“再召唤几个，”梅林迅速整理好衣服，“几个？”  
“能召几个召几个。”  
“可真是贪心啊，有我一个还不够吗？”  
“哈，”吉尔伽美什像是听到了什么笑话，“你就老实呆着吧，在本王没有给你任务之前......”  
“海里那位你有办法了吗。”  
王的动作顿了一下，他没有看向这边，整理好衣服之后开始穿鞋子。  
“有。”他说。  
“您撒谎也太明显了吧，”梅林笑起来，“我倒是有个办法。”  
“只是进入女神的梦里很可能会惹怒她，”他继续说，“到时候整个乌鲁克，和吉尔伽美什王你，恐怕都要陪葬，你有这个心理准备了吗。”  
吉尔伽美什转过头看着他，红色的眼睛里闪烁着光芒，十分轻蔑地笑了一声。  
“原来如此，”梅林瞬间读懂了他的表情，“你本来就打算这样做。”  
“本王可以陪葬，但乌鲁克不会。”  
“我明白了。”他点了点头，“今天晚上我就去做。”  
“不着急。”吉尔伽美什拿起床头的石板，大步向门外走去。

“晚上到这里来。”


End file.
